


It will always be just us

by Cartecka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short one-shots based off a list of relationship tropes for Nyssara. After all, we want to watch these fools fall in love over and over and over again. Rated G for now, but it might change in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Fake Dating

Sara ran her fingers over the knife that she had expertly hidden beneath her dress. She was getting more nervous by the second. God, she wanted to get this over with. Instead, she was making small talk with a very pompous businessman. He was explaining how his father had built his company up from scratch, making it one of the most successful companies in Beijing in the space of only a couple years. He had yet to say what any of his own accomplishments were, but Sara suspected that there weren’t many. 

 

“Stop doing that,” Nyssa whispered in her ear, and Sara nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn’t noticed her approach. The older woman's tone was harsh but her hands on Sara’s waist were soft. After all, they had to look like they were in love.

 

Sara turned to her and murmured, “Doing what?”

 

“Stop putting your hands on your weapon. You have concealed it well, but you are drawing unnecessary attention to it.”

 

Sara swallowed and pulled her hand away. She hadn’t really realized that she’d been doing it. She turned to the businessman with a smile and said, “Excuse me. I’m afraid that I am needed. I will find you later and we can continue this scintillating conversation.”

 

“Oh, no problem at all. It was a pleasure being able to speak with you,” he replied and Sara gave him one last smile before turning away and slipping her arm through Nyssa’s.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered back. “It’s just that I’m really nervous and I don’t really want to be here making small-talk with stuffy old men.”

 

Nyssa huffed lightly, but Sara knew that if they had not been pretending to date, her expression would have been much harsher.

 

“You must be patient, Ta-er Al Safer. This is only your third mission. Trust that I know what’s best.”

 

“I do trust you Nyssa. It doesn’t mean I have to enjoy this.”

 

Nyssa stopped and turned to Sara, looking her in the eye. She drew her face a little closer than could be considered platonic, which was the goal, of course. But that didn’t stop Sara’s heartbeat from speeding up as she looked into the older woman’s dark almond-shaped eyes.

 

“You're right, you do not have to enjoy this,” Nyssa said. “But you do have to make others believe that you are enjoying it. Or at least make sure that they don’t see that you are nervous. I will not allow you to jeopardize this mission.”

 

Sara nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak. Nyssa tilted her head slightly, bringing her lips closer to Sara’s. Sara instinctively pulled back a little. After all, she was not in the habit of letting people invade her personal space like that.

 

“We are in a relationship, remember?” Nyssa murmured.

 

Fuck, yes, they were. Sara swallowed and then leaned forward and kissed Nyssa softly on the lips. It was just a peck. Anything more would not have been suitable among the business royalty of Beijing, but it was enough to send a blush to Sara’s cheeks. She looked away, hoping Nyssa wouldn’t see it.

 

“Alright. So, where’s our target then?” Sara asked.

 

“You do not need to know. You still have not learned to control your tells. If I pointed him out to you, you would watch him continuously and give me away.”

 

Sara frowned at the negative assessment of her abilities. It was true that she still had not mastered everything but she was working on it. She had only been training for a few months and was already much better at fighting than many of the League’s members. But, Nyssa was right. She did still suck at the stealth thing, and either way Nyssa was her boss and this was her plan and Sara had to listen to her.

 

The plan was simple. Infiltrate the gala, talk to as many people as possible and make sure they were remembered as the intelligent and beautiful daughter of a rising businessman and her charming and gorgeous American girlfriend. It was a good thing that Sara had yet to perfect her Mandarin accent. At some point in the night, Nyssa would slip some poison into the target’s drink. They would stay there until the end of the night, which would probably be around when their target dropped dead on the floor. They would gasp and scream just like everyone else, while at the same time manage to avoid every single picture that might place them at the scene. Then, they would be herded out of the room with everyone else and slip away. It was a simple plan as long as nothing went wrong.

 

For the rest of the evening, they mingled with everyone. Nyssa was very good at talking to the businessmen. She must have actually learned something about business at some point because everyone seemed very intrigued and impressed by whatever she was saying. As the blonde, American girlfriend, Sara didn’t need to do anything except be herself. She was only there to draw attention away from Nyssa. A single woman at a benefit like this would have been out of place, while having a man on her arm would have made him the one that everyone would talk to and would not necessarily have allowed Nyssa to get near her target. That was why, Sara had been chosen to play her arm candy. 

 

Nyssa was good at her role as girlfriend. She seemed to know just where to draw the line between PDA and casual romantic touching. She would slip her arm around Sara’s waist or softly touch her arm whenever anyone complimented her. She would call her ‘honey’ and ‘sweetie’ and Sara’s personal favorite ‘beloved’ and each time she did any of these things, Sara felt a tingle run up her spine. She tried to ignore it but as the night went along, it became stronger. It had been such a long time since she'd had any real contact with another human being other than sparring. These gentle touches made her feel good and then lonely when she realized they were just for show.

 

A while later, Sara and Nyssa had excused themselves to the bar to get drinks and take a breather. Sara had had three glasses of champagne and decided that she should probably move on to water if she wanted to keep her head clear. She asked the bartender to fill a glass for her and was about to ask Nyssa what she wanted when she felt the other woman tense up next to her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sara asked.

 

“I just saw a man who I met on a previous job. He does not know my profession, but it would draw questions if he saw me here.”

 

Sara glanced around and caught sight of the man. He didn’t seem to have noticed Nyssa yet, but he was getting closer. Just as he started to turn his head towards them, Sara pulled Nyssa down into a kiss. Nyssa started to pull away almost immediately, expecting a light peck as they had given each other earlier that night, but Sara drew her back in and ran her tongue lightly across Nyssa’s lips in hopes that the other woman would understand that this kiss was meant to be more. Fortunately, Nyssa simply played along and opened her lips to deepen the kiss. Sara sighed into her mouth and almost immediately forgot where they were as the feeling of Nyssa's lips overpowered any other thought in her mind. She felt Nyssa turn them slightly so that she was pressing Sara back into the bar. She ran her hands up into Nyssa’s hair, but was disappointed to feel Nyssa pulling away.

 

“Good thinking,” Nyssa whispered against her lips. “Can you see him?”

 

Sara tried to remember what Nyssa was talking about, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Nyssa's lips.

 

“Sara,” Nyssa said, pulling farther back. “Can you see him?”

 

Sara blinked a couple times and then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. She looked over Nyssa’s shoulder to see if she could spot the man but he was gone.

 

“No,” Sara said. Her voice sounded breathier that she meant it to. “He must have moved farther into the crowd.”

 

Nyssa nodded and pulled away. She picked up their drinks and nodded at the bartender who looked very uncomfortable.

 

“That was good thinking,” Nyssa said. “Most people would be uncomfortable and look away from a scene like that. What made you think of it?”

 

“Oh, just, I don’t know. It felt like the right move,” she said. She didn’t want to admit that she’d been thinking about kissing Nyssa like that all night.

 

“You did well,” Nyssa said and she looked down at Sara with a simple smile.

 

Sara could not stop the blush that spread across her cheeks at the compliment. Suddenly, from behind them, a young woman screamed. Sara looked up at Nyssa, who looked down at her and winked. Sara grinned for half a second before schooling her features into what she hoped was an appropriately concerned expression. They made their way over to where the pompous business man, who had evidently been their target, lay on the floor, his glass of champagne shattered on the ground next to him. Sara clung to Nyssa as her ‘girlfriend’ wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

 

“Someone call an ambulance,” someone called out. About fifteen minutes later, an ambulance and a few police cars rode up. Everyone was questioned briefly. Sara and Nyssa gave their testimony, sticking to the truth as much as possible. The policeman recorded their answers, took down their phone numbers just in case, and let them go.

 

Hand in hand, the two of them started walking back to their safe house, trying to look as innocent as possible. When they were finally out of view of the police, Sara expected Nyssa to let go of her hand and put some space between them, but she didn’t. She held her hand all the way until they entered their safe house, when suddenly, Nyssa spun around and pressed Sara’s against the door, kissing her soundly. Sara didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that she was enjoying it and she kissed the other woman back hungrily, gasping when Nyssa’s tongue met her lips and then quickly meeting it with her own. After a few minutes, Nyssa pulled away and Sara felt her knees go weak at the taller woman’s expression.

 

“I have been wanting to do that since I saw you in that dress,” Nyssa growled. Sara felt her head swim as she forgot how to breathe. Nyssa leaned in again, this time gently pressing her lips to Sara’s before pulling away and in a very soft, unsure voice asking, “Is this okay?”

  
Sara felt her mouth go dry. The idea of Nyssa, the big, bad, assassin, asking her for permission turned her on immensely.

 

“Yes,” she breathed and then had to smile a little as Nyssa immediately, captured her lips again.

 

All in all, Sara thought the mission had gone exceptionally well.


	2. Secret Dating

Nyssa slid over the rooftops of Nanda Parbat. She had memorized the guard rotations a while back and knew that she had five minutes to get across the rooftops before they would pass by again. Even if they had been there, with all her training, she could probably have slipped by unseen but she was not going to risk it.

 

She hopped over a few more rooftops until she made it to her destination and in one move jumped off the roof and swung into the open window.

 

“Did anyone see you?” Sara asked, sliding off the bed to embrace the dark-haired assassin.

 

“No, I was careful,” Nyssa said, slipping her arms around the blonde woman’s waist and hugging her back.

 

It was dangerous what they were doing. If Ra’s Al Ghul found out about their relationship, there was a huge chance that they would both be punished and Sara’s punishment would probably be death. Despite that, the two women had found that they were not able to stay away from each other for long, leading to Nyssa hopping over rooftops to slip into Sara’s room late at night and return to her own room before the sun rose the next morning.

 

“I hate this,” Sara mumbled into Nyssa’s neck.

 

“I know, beloved. So do I, but we both know that what we have must be kept a secret.”

 

Sara nodded and then lifted her face so that she could look at Nyssa.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” she said. “I’m so goddamn lucky.”

 

Nyssa smiled and pressed her lips against Sara’s. Sara responded hungrily. They did not have sex every night. Sometimes they preferred just to talk, to learn about each other. Other times, they would simply sleep, limbs tangled with one another. One time, they had lain out on the roof and watched the stars for hours and Nyssa had told Sara stories about the constellations.

 

But tonight, Sara knew exactly what she wanted and Nyssa was not going to deny her. The rest of the night was spent panting and sweating and silencing each other with open-mouthed kisses. They had to be quiet because in Nanda Parbat everyone lived close together and the walls had ears. When Sara brought Nyssa over the edge, Nyssa had to bite down on the other woman’s shoulder to stop herself from crying out.

 

“That’s going to leave a mark,” Sara murmured against Nyssa’s cheek.

 

“Sorry,” Nyssa breathed.

 

“It’s okay. I kinda like it,” Sara replied with a devilish grin.

 

As the sky started to grow light, Nyssa slipped out of Sara’s room with a quick kiss and a promise to see her again that night.


	3. Being Locked in A Room or a Small Space/Huddling for warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be just the stuck in a small space one, but then they ended up huddling for warmth and I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

“You know,” Sara said. “For some reason, when you first told me this plan it sounded entirely reasonable.”

 

Nyssa gave her an irritated glance and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

 

“Are you going to meditate to ignore me?” Sara asked exasperatedly.

 

“This will be a long flight. You should consider meditating as well,” Nyssa replied.

 

“Doesn’t the League have like unlimited funds? Why are we travelling in the cargo hold of this plane? Is that even safe?”

 

“The cargo holds of most planes of this size are pressurized so we will have plenty of air. The temperature will drop a little, but if you meditate you will be able to keep your body somewhat warm. And, as for your other question, we are not flying as we usually do because the job requires that we enter and leave the country entirely unnoticed. Even our aliases cannot be registered. Now stop complaining and get comfortable.”

 

Sara frowned. Her relationship with Nyssa was an interesting one. After all, the woman had saved her life and had often visited her while she was recovering. But once they had started training together and going on missions together it seemed like every little thing that Sara did was wrong and seemed to piss Nyssa off, which was extremely frustrating. And now, she was stuck on a twelve hour flight sitting uncomfortably on some guy’s bulky suitcase in a fairly small space with a woman who needed to meditate to be able to stand her presence. This was not what she’d imagined when she’d agreed to be an assassin.

 

Sara felt the plane begin to move.

 

“Hey, Nyssa. Will the luggage move around a lot? Are we going to have to be careful not to get squished?”

 

Nyssa sighed loudly.

 

“No, Sara. The luggage does not move that much. Also, after all your training, I should hope you’d be able to avoid a little bit of luggage.”

 

Sara huffed and leaned back, only to feel a piece of luggage digging into her back. She shoved at it until it was at a better angle and she could lean against it. It was still uncomfortable. She saw a duffle bag nearby that looked much softer and so she reached over and pulled it behind her back. Okay, that was much better. Realzing that she was going to be there for a while, Sara quickly set about choosing the softest suitcases she could find to make a flat surface for her to sit on with a couple duffle bags to lean against. She looked at Nyssa and grinned from her make-shift chair but Nyssa’s eyes were closed as she meditated. If she wanted to meditate, that was fine. Sara was going to sleep. She leaned back, getting as comfortable as she could and was soon fast asleep.

 

Sara woke up what must have been a few hours later shivering. It was damn near freezing in the luggage compartment and Sara was just wearing a jacket and her corset. Feeling slightly guilty, she unzipped the bag nearest to her but it seemed that whoever it belonged to had just come from a tropical island. The next one also had lots of beach clothes, but also contained a fleece sweater. Sara grinned and pulled it out, pulling it over her clothes. It was a few sizes too big but that just made it better. The next suitcase she opened had a pair of flannel pajama pants on top and Sara quickly slid out of her own, leather and not very warm pants to put them on instead. After going through a few more suitcases she also found a blanket, which she quickly slipped around her shoulders. She could feel herself warming up almost immediately.

 

She snuck a peek over at Nyssa and saw that the poor woman was shivering violently.

 

“Nyssa,” Sara said, “You’re freezing. Come over here.”

 

Nyssa didn’t reply.

 

“Okay, I know you can hear me. There’s no way you’re still meditating if you’re shivering like that. Don’t be stubborn. I’ll find you a nice warm fleece and we can share the blanket.”

 

Nyssa still didn’t reply.

 

“Fine, you know what? Suit yourself. I’ll be happy here with my fleece and my blanket. You be happy over there with your pride,” Sara snapped and curled back up to sleep. Of course, now she was angry and there was no way she was going to actually fall asleep. But she at least was warm, unlike Nyssa. Sara lay there in silence for about ten minutes before she heard a tentative, “Sara?” She opened her eyes and looked at Nyssa.

 

“Yes?” she said.

 

“I apologize for my stubbornness earlier. It was rude of me not to acknowledge you.”

 

Sara waited for her to say more. Nyssa stayed silent.

 

“Is that your way of asking to share my blanket?” Sara asked.

 

“I… yes,” Nyssa replied reluctantly.

 

“Nope,” Sara said. “I want to hear you say it. Ask for real and make sure to say please.”

 

Nyssa clenched her jaw and steeled her eyes. Sara was afraid that Nyssa might not ask but finally, the other woman said, “May I please share your blanket with you Sara?”

 

Sara grinned.  


“Yes, but please take of some of your armor. All that leather and those buckles are only going to make it colder.”

 

To Sara’s utter surprise, Nyssa did as she was told without complaining, slipping her armor off, leaving her just in her tunic and pants. Sara lifted the edge of the blanket indicating that Nyssa should slip under it, which she did, though she managed to do so without touching Sara at all. Sara frowned. It was impractical and stupid to avoid touching each other. The blanket was not that large and they would warm up faster if they were actually in direct contact. But, she was honestly afraid of what the other woman would do if she moved towards her.

 

“Why do you hate me?” Sara asked and she felt Nyssa stiffen behind her.

 

“I do not hate you, Ta-er Al Safer.”

 

Sara turned her body so that she was facing Nyssa.

 

“You can barely look at me without getting irritated,” Sara said, “Like seriously, I’m trying here, but nothing I do seems good enough.”

 

Nyssa swallowed and Sara could have sworn she was blushing.

 

“You make silly mistakes, Sara. Avoidable ones. You can always do better than you are doing if you just tried. I worry that one of these mistakes will get you killed.”

 

Sara stared at Nyssa.

 

“You worry about me?” Sara asked, and this time she was sure that Nyssa blushed.

 

 “That is what you got out of what I said?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Sara replied, “It makes me happy to think that you actually care about me.”

 

Nyssa didn’t say anything, she just turned her body so that she was not longer facing Sara. _That was mature,_ Sara thought, _but I suppose I’ll make the best of it._  She moved so that her body was pressed up against Nyssa’s back and she slipped her arm around her waist. Nyssa stiffened, but to Sara’s surprise and delight, did not move away. Sara, now warm, and comfortable in the knowledge that her travel buddy didn’t hate her, drifted off to sleep.

 

They were woken hours later by the sounds of the wheels being lowered as the plane began it’s descent to their destination. One of Sara’s legs had slipped over Nyssa’s, and the arm Sara had wrapped around the other woman's waist was pulling her towards Sara possessively. Nyssa scooted away the moment she had regained consciousness, but Sara just smiled as she started returning people’s belongings to their bags.

 

They made their way off the plane stealthily and for the rest of the day, the incident was not mentioned.

 

 _I suppose there’s always the flight home,_ Sara thought.  _Maybe I can even get her to smile._


	4. Being on the verge of admitting their feelings for each other and getting interrupted

Sara knocked on Nyssa’s door. The other woman opened it and seemed surprised to see Sara standing there.

 

“Hello, Sara,” Nyssa said. “Are you alright? Is there something you need?”

 

Sara swallowed. She had been wanting to tell Nyssa that she was still in love with her ever since she’d returned to Nanda Parbat and asked for her help to defeat Slade. But, with the battle going on and her family in danger, Sara had decided that maybe it wasn’t the best time. Now, they were on the boat headed back to Nanda Parbat and there was nothing stopping her anymore. 

 

“No, I don’t need anything,” Sara said. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

Apprehension immediately flickered across Nyssa’s face.

 

“Is something wrong?” she asked. “Are you having second thoughts about returning to the League?”

 

“No, no, no,” Sara said, shaking her head violently. “It’s just I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this since I got back, but it wasn’t really the right time.” Sara paused to gather her thoughts. “So, you remember back when you were trying to get me back in the League? We were talking and I said –“

 

A knock on the door interrupted Sara. Nyssa looked at Sara apologetically and opened the door. She spoke briefly with the man at the door and turned back to Sara. Her expression had not changed.

 

“I’m sorry, Sara,” she said. “My father wishes to speak with me.”

 

Sara nodded. It was not wise to keep the Demon’s Head waiting. Nyssa followed her man out and Sara was left standing alone in her room.

 

 

 

2.

Nyssa had spent the rest of her day coordinating with her men. Apparently her father had given some of them missions and it was Nyssa’s job to brief them and make sure that they were prepared. She also had to change their course so that they would be able to drop them off. It kept Nyssa occupied for the rest of the day.

That night, Sara found Nyssa up on deck. The sun had gone down and it was chilly but not cold.

 

“Hello, Nyssa,” Sara said, as a way to announce her presence, though she was sure Nyssa had already known she was there.

 

“Hello, Sara,” Nyssa replied. “How are you?”

 

“Good,” Sara replied. “I was hoping to talk to you.”

 

“Ah, yes, of course, our conversation from earlier. I apologize. It was unfortunate that my father chose to call at that time.”

 

Sara nodded.

 

“Yeah, I just… You remember when we were talking when you came to Starling the first time?”

 

She waited for Nyssa to nod.

 

“Yes, well, when we were talking I said that I had been with you because I loved you.”

 

“I remember,” Nyssa replied, her voice hardening slightly.

 

“Yes, well, I just wanted to say that—“

 

Again, Sara was cut short as yells came from the other side of the ship. She and Nyssa both had their hands on their weapons in a second and made their way over to where they'd heard the yelling. A boat was approaching them quickly from the east.

 

“We have tried to radio in, but they will not respond,” one of Nyssa’s men reported. Nyssa grabbed a pair of binoculars and focused her gaze on them. 

 

“Pirates,” she growled. “We cannot outrun them. How about we just let them try to board us?” she said and Sara could hear the playful tone in her voice. Those poor pirates wouldn’t know what hit them.

 

 

 3.

It took them a total of twenty minutes to completely get rid of every pirate. Cleaning up afterwards was harder. Each of the bodies was thrown overboard with a stone tied around the ankle so that it wouldn’t float to shore and then the blood had to be scrubbed off of the deck before it dried or it would only be harder. By the time they were done, everyone was exhausted and both Sara and Nyssa immediately returned to their rooms to sleep.

 

The next morning, Sara woke up late. She had gotten used to sleeping during the day and working at night so her sleep schedule was a little off. When she awoke, she found that everyone else was already busy, but she couldn’t see Nyssa anywhere. She decided that if Nyssa couldn’t be found, it probably meant she didn’t want to be and decided to join some of the assassins in their training.

 

It felt good to really stretch her muscles. She sparred for a couple hours before deciding that she could use a break. She stepped off to the side and drank some water.

 

“Your form is off,” Nyssa said, appearing suddenly at her shoulder.

 

“I haven’t had to really fight anyone other than lowly street criminals in Starling.”

 

“That is no excuse,” Nyssa replied, but she was smiling.

 

“Yes, I know, but now I’m back and you guys can whip me back into shape.”

 

“I look forward to it. Now, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” Nyssa asked.

 

“Oh, right. I just wanted to tell you that when I said that I loved you -” Sara started, and then cursed her luck as she heard one of the men call out to her.

 

“Ta-er Al Safer. I wish to spar with you,” he said.

 

It would be rude of her to say no. It would also make her look like a coward.

 

“You’re on. Just give me half a sec,” she said, turning back to Nyssa.

 

“Go. We can finish this later,” Nyssa said with a smile and walked off.

 

Sara scowled but turned to fight the man who had challenged her. Spurred on by her irritation at being interrupted, she won easily.

 

 

4.

Sara was really starting to get irritated with the world. They had docked for the day to drop of the men who had a mission and to pick up some supplies. Sara had hoped to talk to Nyssa that day, but the moment they’d docked, Nyssa had run off the ship and vanished into the crowd.

 

Now, Sara was meandering through a small market place nearby. Nyssa had told them that they had the whole day to do as they wished and that they were to be back on the ship by five that evening, which left Sara with four more hours to kill. She found herself at a jewelry stand eyeing a necklace.

 

“You like it?” the woman in the stall asked. Sara thought about it and realized that it was not her style at all, but Nyssa would have loved it.

 

“Yes,” she said. “How much?”

 

After a bit of haggling, not because she couldn’t afford it and more because it was tradition, she bought the necklace. It consisted of a simple silver chain with a small silver pendant. The pendant consisted of two thin silver bands that twisted around each other in a way that made them resemble either a skewed infinity sign or a strange leaf. It was simple, small, and beautiful. Sara slipped it into her pocket and continued on her way through the market. The other end of the market opened into a small square overlooking the ocan. She caught sight of Nyssa leaning against the railing. She looked beautiful and at peace and Sara wondered if she should intrude or not. The choice was made for her when Nyssa turned her head, and, catching sight of her, waved her over with a smile. Sara joined her, leaning against the railing.

 

“How has your day been so far?” Nyssa asked.

 

“Good, I bought a couple things,” Sara said. “You?”

 

“Quite nice. I needed some alone time after being on that ship with everyone.”

 

“It’s only been like two days,” Sara said.

 

“And that is more than enough. Out of everyone on the ship, your company is the only one I enjoy.”

 

Sara could not stop the grin that spread across her face.

 

“I quite enjoy your company, too,” she said. “I wish we’d been spending more time together though, because I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while.”

 

Nyssa laughed lightly.

 

“Yes, we seem to keep being interrupted.”

 

“Yeah, it’s starting to get irritating. So, for the sake of not getting interrupted I’m going to just spit it out. I –“

 

Suddenly, Sara felt something run into her. She looked down and saw a small child wrapped around her leg saying ‘Mama’ over and over again. Sara looked at Nyssa with wide eyes and she could see that Nyssa was trying very hard not to laugh. Sara knelt down next to the child.

 

“Hey, baby. I’m not your mama. Do you know where your mama is?”

 

The child looked up at her and frowned tears streaming down her face. She just said, “Mama” and attached herself to Sara again.

 

“We should see if we can find her mother,” Nyssa said and Sara reluctantly agreed. It took another two hours to find her mother, who admittedly did look a bit like Sara, but by then it was late and the two women had to hurry back to the ship. Sara, who had always loved children, mentally cursed the little girl.

 

 

5. 

Once they made it back to the ship, everyone was busy as they loaded the new rations on and Nyssa started to give new task designations since some of the crew was now off on a mission. It was only after dinner that things calmed down. Sara walked around on the deck, feeling the cool breeze against her cheeks and out of habit, slipped her hands into her pockets. Her fingers brushed against the necklace that she'd bought for Nyssa. Sara turned around quickly and stalked over to Nyssa’s room. She entered without knocking and locked the door behind her. Nyssa looked up from her book with a raised eye brow.

 

“We are not getting interrupted this time,” Sara said. “I don’t care if the moon is falling out of the sky, I have something I’ve been trying to tell you for a very long time and I will say it.”

 

Nyssa put her book down and turned so that she was facing Sara. She gestured for her to continue. Now, that she had Nyssa’s attention, Sara suddenly forgot a lot of her words.

 

“I… I have wanted to say this since I came back to Nanda Parbat. For a while before, actually, but you weren’t around, but, anyway. That night in Starling, I said I loved you and you said, ‘But not anymore.’ I didn’t say anything. I knew that if I told you the truth, you would never let me go and I needed to be away from the League because I thought that was what was good for me. I still don’t know if going back to the League is a good idea but I do know that you are a good idea and that I loved you then and I love you now and I have never stopped loving you.”

 

Nyssa just looked at Sara without saying anything. Sara fidgeted a little, but Nyssa just sat there with an expression that Sara could not really define. When the silence got to be too much for her, she pulled out the necklace from her pocket.

 

“I bought this today. I saw it and I thought you might like it. Regardless of how you respond to my feelings, please accept this necklace. It would mean everything to me if you had it.”

 

Nyssa reached out and took the necklace, holding it in her palm as if it would break.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered. Sara nodded and waited for her to continue but Nyssa fell silent.

 

“All right. Well, I guess I said what I had to and I’ll be on my way,” Sara said, turning to leave since she literally had no clue what to do if Nyssa wasn’t going to say anything.

 

“No,” Nyssa said, stopping Sara in her tracks. “You are not allowed to leave. Not after telling me you love me. You are not allowed to leave ever again. Do you understand Sara?”

 

Sara turned back and looked solemnly back at Nyssa.

 

“I understand,” she said. “I will never leave you again. I promise.”

 

Nyssa stood and very gently brushed Sara’s hair out of her face.

 

“You better keep that promise, Sara Lance, because I love you too much to lose you again,” she whispered.

 

Sara slowly, giving Nyssa a chance to push her back, moved forward until their lips were pressed together and immediately she had the feeling that she’d finally come home.


	5. Now or Never Kiss

Sara, Nyssa, and the other assassins were the first to arrive at the Giordano tunnel since the other members of Team Arrow apparently all had things that they needed to prepare before the final battle with Slade's men. They stood awkwardly next to each other as they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Things had been strained between them since Sara had returned to Nanda Parbat. Nyssa was more than happy to have her back, but they were both confused as to what the nature of their relationship was.

 

“What is taking them so long?” Nyssa snapped.

 

Sara knew that Nyssa was already unhappy that she had to work with Oliver and the other ‘amateurs’ of Team Arrow. The fact that they weren’t moving with the speed of the League of Assassins was only pissing her off more.

 

“Give them time,” Sara said, reaching over and placing her hand on Nyssa’s arm. “Oliver always has a plan and he's not the kind to waste time. Whatever he's doing is important.”

 

Nyssa looked down at Sara’s hand in surprise, as if she didn’t expect it to be there and Sara quickly pulled back her hand. They went back to awkwardly waiting. Finally, Oliver and Roy and Officer Lance pulled up in the van and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Nyssa muttered something that sounded like “Took you long enough,” and Sara had to bite back a grin.

 

“Alright, you all know what to do,” Oliver said, “Don’t underestimate them okay? They are stronger than you expect and they won’t go down easy. Watch each other’s backs." He gave everyone a sweeping glance to make sure they understood. Sara was suddenly gripped with a paralyzing fear that she wouldn’t make it, or worse that Nyssa wouldn’t make it. Oliver pulled out his bow. "Everyone ready? Let’s go then.”

 

As everyone else started walking towards the tunnel, Sara grabbed Nyssa’s sleeve, spun her around and kissed her. It felt like a first kiss as much as it felt like a last kiss and Sara felt like laughing and like crying. That feeling only increased as Nyssa kissed her back, slipping her arm around Sara’s waist to pull her closer. When they finally parted, Sara hugged Nyssa tightly.

 

“I love you, okay?” she said. “I love you so much Nyssa and I’m sorry I left. I need to show you how sorry I am and regain your trust, so don’t you dare die in that tunnel.”

 

Nyssa pulled away so that she could look Sara in the eye.

 

“I lost you once, and I will not lose you again,” Nyssa said. “I love you too.”

 

Nyssa kissed her again and this time it was soft and gentle and loving.

 

“We should go,” Sara said.

 

“Yes,” Nyssa replied, walking towards the tunnel, “We will finish this later.”

 

And they did. They fought hard in the tunnel, keeping an eye out for each other as the battle progressed. Once all of Slade's men had been cured, they waited hand in hand as Oliver ran off to save Felicity. Once they heard from Oliver that Slade had been defeated, and both Felicity and Laurel were safe, Nyssa scooped Sara up into her arms and kissed her deeply until they were both gasping for air.

 

“Let us go home, beloved,” Nyssa said and Sara’s only response was to kiss her one more time.


	6. Taking the Bullet for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka, dramatically saving each other from certain death or barely surviving something that almost makes the other break down and just smirking wearily and mumbling flippant smartass remarks

Nyssa saw the man with the gun half a second too late. She was still busy dispatching the other two men who had snuck up on her and she knew that she would not be able to disarm him in time. She cursed and prepared herself for the pain of the bullet. It would not be the first bullet she took and as long as it didn’t hit any major organs she would survive.

 

But the pain never came. Instead, Nyssa saw a flash of yellow and heard a muffled groan of pain. Nyssa quickly shot two arrows at the guys who she’d been fighting and turned in time to see Sara swing her bo staff in a wide arc, hitting her opponent across the face. He fell to the ground and did not get up.

 

“Well done,” Nyssa said, but then her eyes widened as Sara dropped to her knees, clutching her side. Nyssa ran to her side and almost sobbed as she saw the amount of blood that was flowing out of the bullet wound. “Sara,” she whispered and pressed her hands against the wound. “I need medical assistance! Now!” she called out, knowing that her men would hear her and move as quickly as they could.  She turned back to Sara.

 

“Why? You could have easily disarmed him from behind without injuring yourself,” Nyssa said.

 

“If I’d done that you would have gotten shot,” Sara said. Nyssa felt her heart stutter. Had Sara just taken a bullet for her?

 

“I mean,” Sara continued, having caught sight of Nyssa’s expression, “You are our mission leader. It would have been bad if you’d been shot. Me, I’m expendable.”

 

Nyssa growled and subconsciously pressed harder into Sara’s wound causing her to wince.

 

“You are not expendable, Sara,” Nyssa said.

 

“That’s very nice of you to say,” Sara said. “You know, the world is really starting to spin. I think I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

 

Nyssa shook her head violently.

 

“No, Sara. You need to stay awake. Look at me. Look at me, please,” Nyssa said.

 

“Shhhh,” Sara replied, as her eyes drifted closed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Nyssa kept talking to Sara, trying to keep her conscious but, Sara could no longer hear her. It felt like hours, but it must have only been a couple minutes later when her men returned with their medical team. They worked quickly and managed to stabilize Sara enough to transport her. It was only then that Nyssa felt the tears running down her face and realized that she’d been crying.

 

* * *

 

Sara woke up two days later. She had suffered a lot of bleeding, internal and external, and had needed surgery to patch up her torn internal organs. Nyssa sat by her bed the entire time, but when Sara woke up, the first thing she said was, “That was incredibly stupid.”

 

Sara tried to sit up, wincing as she did.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome for saving your life.”

 

“I would have been fine,” Nyssa said, stubbornly.

 

“You are an amazing fighter and definitely badass,” Sara replied, “but you are not bulletproof. I don’t regret this decision.”

 

“Maybe you’ll regret it if I take you off missions for the next three years,” Nyssa growled and Sara’s eyes widened.

 

“No! You can’t do that!”

 

“Yes, I can. I am your superior.”

 

“Come on,” Sara all but whined, “I am the best fighter you’ve got. You can’t just bench me.”

 

“I can if you are going to take stupid risks every time we go out.”

 

“Every time? This was one time and it was not a stupid risk. I made the decision that it would be better for the mission if I was the one that got shot. It was the right decision and you can’t bench me just because I got a little hurt!”

 

“I thought you were going to die!” Nyssa yelled back. It was by far the most emotion that the dark-haired assassin had ever shown and it shut Sara up. She reached over and gently grabbed Nyssa’s hand.

 

“I didn’t die, Nyssa. I’m here and I’m fine.”

 

Nyssa shook her head.

 

“You won’t be. Not every time. There’s going to come a time when something is going to go wrong and you’re going to fall off a building or get shot in the heart and you’re going to die, because that is what happens to us. But I can’t let it happen to you.”

 

Sara, wincing as she did, moved so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed facing Nyssa. She seemed unsure of what to say for the longest time and in the end opted to say nothing and instead lean forward and press a kiss to Nyssa’s forehead.

 

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” Sara said. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

 

Nyssa looked up into those blue, blue eyes and suddenly the relief that Sara was alive hit her like a brick and she pulled her into a hug.

 

“I can’t lose you, Sara,” she whispered into the blonde’s hair.

 

Sara hugged her back fiercely.

 

“You won’t.”


	7. Drunk Rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to keep this one fluffy but a little bit of angst snuck in anyway. Whoops.

Despite having been in a relationship with Sara for nearly two years, Nyssa had never seen her drunk before. It wasn’t surprising really since they were expected to keep a level head and remain disciplined at all times while they were in Nanda Parbat or on a job. But right now, neither was the case. Nyssa had finally gotten her father to allow the two of them to go on a vacation of sorts. It had taken a lot of bargaining and both Nyssa and Sara would be spending the next month apart on various missions throughout the world, but in exchange they got one week together in the south of Spain.

 

The day before, despite Nyssa’s protests that they should go out and explore, they had ended up spending the whole day in their hotel room, happy for the privacy that they missed while in Nanda Parbat. The next day they had slept in and then went to the beach and done some sight seeing.  In the evening, Sara had dragged Nyssa to a club where they had danced and consumed large amounts of alcohol. Well, Sara had consumed large amounts of alcohol. Nyssa had some, but her training made her unwilling to get very drunk. Now, hours later, she was practically carrying Sara out of the bar.

 

“Your hair is soooooo shiny,” Sara slurred, playing with the tips of Nyssa’s hair. “Like, you don’t even use special shampoo. I know because I’ve showered with you. How is it so shiny?”

 

Nyssa didn’t answer until Sara looked up at her expectantly. Apparently, it had not been a rhetorical question.

 

“It just is,” Nyssa said. “My mother’s hair was like that as well.”

 

Sara buried her face into Nyssa’s shoulder, which made walking in a straight line much harder. She hummed and then murmured something that Nyssa couldn’t hear.

 

“What did you say, love?” Nyssa asked.

 

Sara lifted her head slightly and said, “I bet your mom was really pretty. ‘Cause you’re really pretty. I mean, hell, you’re the prettiest girl I ever met. You’re prettier than my sister and everyone thinks she’s gorgeous. Gorgeous Laurel. You’re prettier. You win.”

 

Nyssa smiled.

 

“Thank you, darling. I think you’re very pretty too.”

 

“Awwww,” Sara said loudly and then placed a sloppy kiss on Nyssa’s cheek. “You’re so nice. Like really, really nice. Sometimes I forget that you kill people a lot.”

 

Nyssa frowned at this.

 

“I do what I have to,” she said, stiffly.

 

“No, you don’t _have_ to,” Sara drawled. “You want to. I mean you want to do what Daddy tells you. You always do what Daddy tells you. If he told you to kill me you probably would.”

 

Nyssa froze, Sara almost tumbling to the ground at the unexpected move.

 

“Do not say that, Sara,” Nyssa growled. Sara looked up at her, her eyes wide.

 

“But you would, wouldn’t you,” Sara said, and even in her drunk state, she said the words cautiously as if she knew how much they would hurt Nyssa. Nyssa resisted the urge to turn and run, leaving Sara and their conversation far behind. She could not deny that she had thought about what she would do if her father had given her that exact order knowing that her father did not approve. It would not have been out of character for him to ask for Sara’s life. Allowing this vacation, had surprised Nyssa more than that request would have. At first, Nyssa had thought that she would follow her father’s orders as she had been doing her entire life, but the more time she spent with Sara, the more she realized that there was no way she could hurt the other girl. She had even asked that they stopped sparring, because the guilt she felt at finding bruises that she had caused on the other girl’s body had become too much.

 

“I would never hurt you,” she said, soft and low. “I would die myself before I let anything happen to you.”

 

Sara reached up and pulled Nyssa down into a heated kiss. Her drunken state made it sloppy and uncoordinated and it stopped suddenly as she lost her balance, but Nyssa held onto her tightly.

 

“I love you,” Sara said. “Even if you do kill me one day.”

 

“Please don’t ever say that again,” Nyssa said. “And I love you too.”

 

They walked the rest of the way to their hotel in silence. Fearing that Sara would not be able to handle the stairs, Nyssa picked her up and carried her all the way up to their room with Sara giggling about being a princess the entire time. When they arrived, Nyssa gave her a tall glass of water and watched her drink it, making sure she was going slowly. She helped Sara undress with Sara making suggestive comments the entire time. She tried to ignore how each one made her face heat up since it was becoming very clear that Sara would not be able to keep her eyes open for much longer. As Nyssa tucked the blonde woman into bed, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Sara reached up and cupped her cheek. She seemed slightly more sober and looked at Nyssa with very earnest eyes.

 

“Tomorrow,” Sara said, “It’s your turn to get plastered.”


	8. The Only Person I've Been Close To

Sara was curled up against Nyssa’s side listening happily as Nyssa told her about the mission she'd just returned from. One of Nyssa’s hands was casually playing with Sara’s hair, while the other rested on her arm, her thumb subconsciously drawing gently circles on Sara’s skin. It was at times like these when Sara felt completely safe and content despite what she had lived through and who she had become. She looked up at Nyssa’s face. She looked so gorgeous with her face half illuminated by candlelight and so soft.  _God, I’m in love with you_ , Sara thought.

 

Sara felt a jolt of panic, as soon as the thought crossed her mind. Nyssa's gentle hands and soft voice became suffocating and Sara pushed away from her. Nyssa paused in her story to look at Sara with concern in her eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sara said, fumbling around in her head for a believable lie. “I just kinda need to go to the bathroom. Sorry for interrupting your story. It was really interesting, but it’s kind of urgent.”

 

Nyssa didn’t really look like she believed her, but nodded anyway. Sara rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and turned to the mirror, gripping the sides of the sink until her fingers turned white.

 

“Fuck,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She’d never been in love with anyone before. She’d had boyfriends in high school, but they’d been casual and though she had said “I love you,” she’d never meant it and neither had they. Once she'd gotten into college, she hadn't really felt like dating so much as just casually hooking up. There had been a time when she thought she loved Oliver but she’d realized after a while that, while she did care about him quite a bit, it was mostly as friends. Well, a friend she wanted to sleep with. Lust was not a foreign feeling to Sara and for a while she’d allowed herself to believe that that was all she felt for Nyssa.

 

She’d never imagined that love could happen slowly, that it could sneak up on her. She’d always thought that when you loved someone, you knew immediately. There would be a moment when you looked at them or they did something and you’d fall in love with them and you’d know. But that was not how it had been with Nyssa. While tonight was the first time that Sara had put a name to her feelings, she recognized that she’d had them for a while. It had started out as respect for the fearsome warrior, then friendship for the woman who tended her wounds after they fought, then somewhere along the line it had morphed to really caring about her and now, into love.

 

Sara looked up at her reflection. She looked the same. There wasn’t a glow on her cheeks or brightness in her eyes or anything else to symbolize how she'd changed, but she felt it inside her.

 

 _Figures,_ Sara thought, letting out a cynical snort, _the first person I fall in love with is an international assassin. My life’s a fucking mess._

 

Sara took a deep breath. She knew Nyssa would start wondering soon so she flushed the toilet to give weight to her lie and washed her hands and face to clear her head. She walked out of the bathroom to find Nyssa sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking at her. Sara tried not to look nervous and she must have failed because Nyssa’s expression seemed to drop a bit.

 

“Sara. Are you okay? Did I do something to upset you?”

 

Nyssa sounded very concerned and maybe even a bit scared. The vulnerability that the assassin was showing, melted Sara’s heart. Now that she’d realized her feelings, she felt like they were magnified, or at least she was paying more attention to them. Sara shook her head.

 

“No, you didn’t do anything. I just…” Sara paused, wondering how to explain without actually telling Nyssa she loved her. She was definitely not ready for that step. “There’s things going on in my head that I’m having trouble sorting out. They don’t have to do with you. Not really, anyway.”

 

It was a lie, but it was a necessary one. Sara did not think that she would be able to tell Nyssa how she felt any time soon. 

 

“Would you like some time on your own?” Nyssa asked.

 

Sara thought about it. On the one hand, getting away from Nyssa might help her clear her head. On the other hand, the thought of being away from Nyssa at that moment made her shudder. She couldn’t imagine spending the night without the other woman’s arms wrapped around hers. She took a deep breath to push away the panic from her mind and smiled.

 

“No,” Sara replied and climbed onto the bed next to Nyssa. “I’m good here.”

 

Nyssa smiled gently and pulled Sara into her arms, laying back as she did.

 

“Do you want to hear about the rest of my mission? I was just getting to the good part,” Nyssa said softly.

 

“Yes please,” Sara said and she wiggled a little closer to Nyssa’s side. Nyssa resumed stroking Sara’s hair and softly telling her story. Sara slowly pushed back any part of her that thought of the word love. She’d deal with it later. At this moment, she was perfectly content with letting herself lie with the woman who held her like she was precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people like to say that Nyssa's never been with anyone before Sara, and that's totally plausible. But I like to think that Sara probably also didn't have any deep meaningful relationships before Nyssa. She seemed to me like the kind of person who enjoyed hooking up with people but was not really into dating that much. As far as I'm concerned, Nyssa was the first person she'd ever been in love with.


	9. Amnesia

Nyssa had tried to keep herself from going to Starling. She really, really had tried, but in the end she had to see. Oliver had told her that Sara was back and Nyssa had been overjoyed until Oliver had added that Sara didn’t seem to remember much of anything. Nyssa knew that it was a side effect of the Lazarus Pit, and she’d decided that it was probably best for her to stay away, at least until Sara had some of her memories back. But the desire to see the woman she loved alive quickly overpowered her better judgment and she found herself sitting on a rooftop in Starling City, watching from a distance as Sara and Ray Palmer discussed something in depth.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Palmer flew off awkwardly in his suit leaving Sara alone on the rooftop. She stood there for a few minutes and then started to make her way downtown. Nyssa knew that she should let her go and return to Nanda Parbat. She'd seen her alive and that should have been enough, but next thing she knew, she was carefully tailing the woman she loved. Sara looked good. At least, she looked alive and healthy. She wasn’t smiling much, and the white suit she wore was different from what Nyssa was used to, but at least she was alive.

 

Sara jumped off a building and disappeared from Nyssa’s sight. Moving a little faster so as not to lose the trail, Nyssa shot an arrow with a cable attached allowing her to swing to the other building. She landed lightly and turned to follow Sara when she suddenly felt her legs being swept from under her. Her instincts took over and she rolled away from her attacker, bringing up her bow to block the next strike. She froze when she saw the flash of blonde hair over white leather. Sara took the opportunity to swipe the bow out of Nyssa’s hand and end up straddling her, her bo staff held tightly against Nyssa’s neck.

 

“Who are you?” Sara growled and Nyssa was paralyzed. She’d known intellectually that Sara would not remember her. She’d known and yet she’d let her heart convince her that maybe she’d be special, maybe, out of everyone, Sara would remember her. Now, seeing the entire lack of recognition in Sara's eyes, Nyssa felt her heart break again. Sara increased the pressure on Nyssa’s throat when she didn’t answer.

 

“Nyssa Al Ghul,” she choked out and Sara pulled her staff back enough for Nyssa to gasp in some air. Sara’s eyes were cold and Nyssa had no doubt that she would kill her in a second if she wanted to.

 

“Why were you following me?”

 

Nyssa thought for a second about concocting a lie, something about the League of Assassins wanting to keep eyes on her or something but ultimately decided to go with the truth.

 

“I just wanted to see you alive again,” Nyssa replied.

 

Sara frowned.

 

“We knew each other?” she asked, her tone harsh, as if she didn’t really believe it.

 

“Yes.”

 

“From where?” Sara growled.

 

“The League of Assassins,” Nyssa replied. “I was the one who found you after Lian Yu. I took you in and helped train you.”

 

Sara flinched a little.

 

“I don’t remember you,” Sara said.

 

“Yes, I know. There is a lot that you don’t remember. The Lazarus Pit can do that to you.”

 

Sara looked down at Nyssa thoughtfully.

 

“If I take my staff away, will you try to kill me?”

 

Nyssa couldn’t stop herself from smirking.

 

“If I’d wanted to kill you, you’d be dead,” Nyssa said. And it was true. Her hands were free and she could easily reach the dagger she kept strapped to her thigh as well as any of the other fifteen blades she had concealed about her person. It would be almost as easy to simply reach up and take Sara’s staff away from her and then use it to kill her. It was almost disappointing how full of openings the other girl was in that instant.

 

Sara just glared at her response, but pulled away her staff and stood a little ways away from Nyssa. Nyssa stood as well, carefully dusting her self off.

 

“Alright, so you say you knew me. I figure since you came here to chase me on rooftops we were friends?”

 

“We were…” she faltered. There was no need for her to tell Sara what they had been. If the other girl reacted unfavorably, she wasn’t sure what she would do. “We were very close.”

 

Sara seemed to recognize the truth or at least the emotion behind Nyssa’s words.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t remember,” she said.

 

“No, it’s not your fault. I’m just glad you’re alive, whether you remember me or not.”

 

“They say it’ll wear off,” Sara added hopefully and Nyssa smiled.

 

“Yes, I hope it does.”

 

Sara looked at her intently.

 

“What aren’t you telling me?” she asked.

 

Nyssa smiled. She’d forgotten how observant Sara could be.

 

“It is of no importance. It would only make things more complicated for you,” Nyssa replied.

 

“Tell me,” Sara said.

 

“I’m not sure that—“

 

“Tell me!” she practically shouted. “Everyone is dancing around me because I came back from the dead and because I don’t have my memory, and they all think that they’re protecting me when they don’t tell me all the bad things that happened in my life. Except I’m going to remember them. Everything they tried to hide from me. It will come back. I am already starting to remember some things. So whatever it is you’re hiding I will remember it and maybe it’d be easier to hear it from you now. So spit it out.”

 

Nyssa sighed and the nodded.

 

“We were not just friends,” Nyssa said. “We were lovers.”

 

Sara’s jaw dropped.

 

“Lovers? But, you’re a girl. I’ve never been into girls. Have I?”

 

Nyssa snorted a little.

 

“I do believe that you were very into me at one point,” Nyssa replied.

 

“But not anymore?”

 

“Things got complicated…” Nyssa said, trailing off, not really wanting to explain how Sara had left her to return to Starling and then nearly killed herself.

 

“Right…When I died? Were we still together?”

 

“Yes,” Nyssa replied. “We were.”

 

“Well, I guess I was lucky. You are very beautiful. And that accent, damn, it’s hot.”

 

Nyssa laughed.

 

“I believe I was the lucky one,” she said, she said softly and Sara took a couple hesitant steps towards her until they were standing quite close together. Nyssa didn’t dare move.

 

“Did we kiss?” Sara asked.

 

Nyssa raised her eyebrows.

 

“Yes, we did more than kiss,” she said and a blush spread across Sara’s cheeks.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

  
Nyssa looked surprised. She had not expected that at all. She wasn’t sure what she should say. After all, Sara didn’t remember her. In many ways this was not the Sara she had known but another person entirely. It would be foolish to give herself a taste of something she could not have. But, it seemed that with Sara, Nyssa’s judgment was at the mercy of her desires.

 

“Yes,” she breathed and Sara leaned forward and kissed her. It was so much like their first kiss that Nyssa almost cried. It was hesitant, careful, and very restrained. Nyssa slipped one of her hands up to cup Sara’s cheek and the other slipped around her waist. Sara grabbed Nyssa’s hips and gently pulled her closer and tilted her head to deepen the kiss slightly. Every practical part of Nyssa’s brain was yelling at her to stop, to let Sara go, but she couldn’t. In the end, it was Sara who pulled away.

 

“Huh, you’re pretty, you have a hot accent, and you’re a good kisser. Old me had game,” she joked. Nyssa just smiled sadly.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry I don’t remember, okay? But I’ll try, because you seem like a good person and you seem like you’re worth it.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Nyssa said. “When you were revived it brought me immeasurable joy, but I did not expect anything from you.”

 

Sara nodded and looked sad.

 

“I should go,” she said. “If I remember you, I’ll find a way to get in contact.”

 

Nyssa nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Sara turned away and walked to the edge of the rooftop. Just before jumping away, she turned to look at Nyssa.

 

“Did you love me?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Nyssa replied, her voice cracking. “I still do.”

 

Sara gave her one more apologetic look and then jumped, using the fire escape to swing herself down to the ground.

 

Nyssa stood alone on the roof until her lips stopped tingling. 

 


End file.
